Pequeño Shane
by Lobo del Artico
Summary: (Se me ocurrió por... No se de dónde *•*) espero sus reviews
1. Chapter 1

_**Nueva historia!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

El tiempo paso volando, su vida fue la mejor, que más pudo pedir estando al lado del hombre que antes fue su novio y ahora es su esposo.

La banda shane logro derrotar a black twist cambio de bando, ahora era uno de los buenos, encontró el amor con una chica muy hermosa, ahora vive en un lugar lleno de paz esperando a su primer bebe.

Eli y Trixie bueno es otra historia llena de amor, eran muy felices hasta que algo pasó.

Trixie se desmallo por un fuerte dolor de cabeza, Eli muy preocupado por su esposa la llevo al hospital en donde la atendió un doctor. Eli estaba muy preocupado por el estado de su esposa, impaciente esperaba las noticias del doctor

CON TRIXIE EN LA ABITACION

-señorita Sting le tengo buenas noticias-el doctor entro en la habitación con cara de felicidad

-cuales son-ella pregunto un tanto preocupada

-usted está esperando un bebe-en ese momento Trixie se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo, tendría un bebe, de la felicidad le salieron lágrimas

-se encuentra bien-pregunto el doctor

-si estoy bien, podría llamar a mi esposo-dijo trixie, secándose las lagrimas

EN LA SALA

Eli al ver salir de la habitación pregunto:

-como esta ella –lo dijo muy preocupado, por la salud de su esposa

-ella está bien, quiere hablar con usted- después de las palabras del doctor Eli llego a donde se encontraba Trixie, la vio con una sonrisa en su rostro que generaron calma en Eli.

-hola mi amor-con cara de felicidad saludo Trixie a su esposo

-hola, te sientes mejor-pregunto un tanto preocupado

-si estoy mejor, y con lo que te voy a decir tú también lo estarás

-bueno, y que es?-pregunto curioso

-es que-da un suspiro antes de decirle la gran noticia- es que vamos a tener un bebe- lo dijo lo más alegre posible

Eli quedo en sock, sí que era una noticia maravillosa, y de ahora en adelante cuidaría mucho a su esposa

-un bebe-todo desapareció para él era el más feliz, un bebe ya se imaginaba tener a su hijo/a en sus brazos-un bebe que maravillosa noticia-el estando feliz beso a su esposa, para que luego llegara el doctor para decirles que se podían retirar

Llegaron al refugio le contaron la noticia a Kord y Pronto, que también se alegraron de saber que en algunos meses abra un nuevo Shane.

Todos durmieron esa noche en paz.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**:D**_


	2. Chapter 2

Hola me creen si les digo que la inspiración llega cuando estoy durmiendo, y no duermo hasta que la escribo (la escribo en mi celular) XD

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron felices por que pronto no cocinaría insectos ¿Por qué se preguntaran?, bueno esa ''comida'' no fue hecha, por el estado de trixie

Apenas tenía un mes de embarazo, sentía felicidad y emoción, al tener a una semillita crecer en su vientre era muy bello todos desayunaban tranquilos menos ella

Ella solo observaba su plato de desayuno, para luego empujarlo en señal de no quererlo

-estas bien amor- la voz era de su Eli

-si estoy bien, es que no quiero comer esto- dijo señalando su plato de comida donde habían sándwiches

-entonces que es lo que quieres- pregunto Eli

Quiero un poquito de helado- valla no hacen falta los antojos, eso era uno de los tantos síntomas de su embarazo, pero su hermoso, cariñoso y caballeroso (=D) esposo le cumple todo y digo todo lo que pide, por eso lo ama tanto

-claro todo por mi hermosa princesa-después de eso salió de la cocina al garaje para luego salir como una flecha hacia el centro comercial

Todos sus gustos y pequeños antojitos eran cumplidos con el mayor amor y cariño posible de parte de Eli y sus demás amigos.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Holiis, por fin actualice este fic no tenía inspiración.

Y no sé por qué pero cuando duermo me da un ataque de inspiración y lo tengo que escribir. Y ahora ando escribiendo un nuevo fic (no lo he terminado)

Preguntitas

-que día es tu cumpleaños?

El mío es el 19 de julio y cumplo 14 (estoy muy chica aun)

-cuál es tu animal mitológico favorito?

El mío es el dragón y el tigre dientes de sable

Yo me despido

ADIOS!


End file.
